


Devil Break Her

by Project_Icarus



Series: Devil May Cry Oneshots & PWP [8]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Icarus/pseuds/Project_Icarus
Summary: His actions have always meant more than his words ever could, and just maybe if he makes love to her softly enough, she’ll know what she’s starting to mean to him without him ever having to say a word.





	Devil Break Her

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic, Kyrie has been relegated to Nero's sister. It's just easier this way.

He knows he’s got it bad when he takes a fireball to the face from a Pyrobat because he’s too busy daydreaming about her butt in those jeans.

She’s off doing whatever it is she does all day when she’s not with them, and he’s clearing the streets of straggling demons, but she’s not been far from his thoughts for more than a minute.

He snatches the bat from the air and pummels it until it dissolves. He’s glad she didn’t see that.

Damn, he’s doing it again. No thinking about her for the next ten minutes, or at least until he’s not under attack.

He does fine until he spots a mannequin in a store window with her haircut and gets knocked on his ass by a Riot.

So, yeah, he’s got it bad. And so what? She’s smoking hot. He’ll just have to figure out how to fit his fantasising in between raining hell on these sons of bitches.

Now, if he can also get Nico to stop waggling her eyebrows at him all the time, that’ll be great.

“Will you stop squirming around? You’re making me nervous.” Nico gives him a dirty look before eyeing the road again.

“I am not squirming around.” He waves away the plume of cigarette smoke and crosses his arms.

“Yeah, right, and I’m the pope.”

“You’d look terrible in that hat.”

“No, I wouldn’t.”

He snorts and turns to the window. Cars go by, and some pedestrians, but there’s only one person he wants to see. When did he turn into such a sap?

“Don’t worry, she’ll call.”

He scowls. “Shut up.”

“Don’t be grumpy with me just because you’ve turned into a teenage girl. Spoiler; wait until puberty kicks in, you’ll feel much better about yourself.”

“Gross.” He jumps when the phone on the dash rings and answers it before Nico can say anything else. “Devil May Cry—”

“Hi, Nero.” It’s _her._

“Uh, hi. Hey.” His mouth dries up and his palms sweat. “How are you?”

“I’m good.” She’s quieter than normal. “It’s nice to hear your voice.”

“Yeah, it’s—hey!” He swats away Nico’s pinching fingers. “Do you need picking up?”

“Yes, please. I’m in the usual spot.”

“We’ll be there soon.”

“Okay.”

He _can’t._ There’s so much he wants to tell her, but Nico is right there, poised to make kissy noises or pretend to puke, depending on how the mood strikes her. But still, he should say something. “I missed you today.” Well, retching it is.

She chuckles into the phone, and it’s worth it to hear her more like herself again. “I missed you too. Now hurry up and get here, it’s starting to rain.”

She’s still not right when they pick her up, he can tell by the line of her mouth, the knit of her brows, and when they get back to his place, he leads her through the empty house to his bedroom, to make her feel better the best way he knows how.

He’d only make things worse by talking, so he kisses away the frown from her lips. He pushes her hair off her face and holds her, his thumbs brushing her cheeks. She’s beautiful, and he wants to whack whatever’s made her tense and tired.

“Kiss me again,” she whispers.

He does, making his lips soft and sweet against hers, swallowing her little sigh and pulling her in close with his hands around her waist. She comes alive for him, opening like a flower, and fists his shirt, her tongue hot in his mouth.

His dick stirs, but it’s not time yet. He pulls away and nods towards the bed, and she sits down on the edge and undoes her boots. He kneels before her and helps her out of them, followed by her jeans and panties, her sexy legs free for him to ogle. She sheds herself of her t-shirt and bra and lies back against the comforter.

“What do you want to do?” She arches her back, stretching her arms above her head.

He can’t look away. Clears his throat. “I don’t have a list or anything.”

She laughs, closing her eyes. “Shame.”

He shucks off his coat and boots and sits on the bed with her. She draws her knees up and he parts them, nestling in between her thighs. “I want to make you come.”

Her eyes blink open at that, finding his. She wets her lips. “Oh. Okay.”

He wriggles down onto his belly, anticipation thundering in his veins. He remembers how she tastes. She moans when he first licks into her, before stifling herself with a fist. The sound makes him rock hard.

“No one’s here,” he reminds her. “You can make a little noise.”

She smiles, moving her hand away from her mouth to grip the sheets beneath her, and he takes that as his cue to continue.

He teases her clit on his tongue, and the little high-pitched gasp that draws from her makes him groan in response and bury his face into her. He dips his tongue inside her, his eyes crossing at the pure taste of her. She sets his blood aflame. He explores her with his fingers, sliding two in alongside his tongue, and she mewls, moving her hips into his movements.

He loves that she loves it, and he pumps his fingers and sucks her clit, and she gets so tight around him he can’t help but rut his hips into the mattress, wishing he was inside her.

She cries out, and her hand fists in his hair, fingernails scratching his scalp. “I’m so close.”

“Mmm.” He doesn’t take his mouth off her, his movements deliberate, more desperate for her orgasm than he’s ever been for his own.

“Don’t stop.” She’s breathing faster now, and he moves his tongue to match.

She moans, coming, her thighs quivering around him, and he doesn’t let up until she’s boneless against the sheets, panting.

He wipes his mouth and grins up at her. “See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

She laughs and covers her face with her hands. “Yeah, that was all right.”

He pulls his shirt over his head and slips out of his pants, before settling into her open arms, pride showing in the cock of his chin, the set of his shoulders. He made her come.

She bites her lip, watching him. He kisses her, swiping the sore toothmarks away with his tongue.

“I want you,” she says when they come apart.

He kisses her ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth and making her sigh. “I want you, too.”

She frames his face with her hands, her fingers in his hair, and kisses him hard. “Don’t wear a condom.”

He holds her gaze, searching her eyes and finding only heat. “All right.”

He enjoys being careful—something about never knowing his parents—and it’s only been that one time before now that he’s ever been reckless, but being with her could never be anything other than right, and he wants to be as close to her as possible, with nothing between them.

She wraps her legs around his hips, drawing him into her embrace, and he noses the nape of her neck, just breathing her in. He wants to be so much bigger than himself, big enough to shield her from any devil that might try to break her, big enough to make her feel warm and protected.

“You’ve gone away,” she whispers, carding her fingers through his hair.

“No, I’m right here with you.” He kisses her forehead, proving to himself that he can be gentle, and then he rolls his hips into her, the slickness of her inner thighs igniting his lust again for her.

She gasps, and her legs fall open wider, and she lets her head drop onto the pillow, her eyes closing.

He angles himself, and then _yes_ he’s sliding into her, and she’s so hot inside he can’t help but groan. He draws out of her, and pumps back in, fucking her how she likes and losing himself in the breathy moans she makes on each thrust in.

He catches himself driving into her too fast, and he slows, tender and sweet. Wants to take his time. Shit, their past encounters were awesome, but this is more than a muted fumble before falling asleep after a long day of kicking ass. His actions have always meant more than his words ever could, and just maybe if he makes love to her softly enough, she’ll know what she’s starting to mean to him without him ever having to say a word.

She chokes out his name, broken up between moans, and the expression on her face when he makes her come fills him with so much satisfaction that he squeezes his eyes shut and follows her over that precipice.

He kisses her forehead again, and she looks up at him. Her eyes are clear of all traces of her earlier concerns, and it lifts a weight from his shoulders. She’s okay.

Her eyes are so pretty. Why is there no word for _I know it’s too soon to say ‘I love you’ but I want to, anyway?_

“I really like you.” He grins at the way her cheeks flush.

She smiles, sated and at peace. “I really like you, too.”

His chest thunders. He’s got it bad.


End file.
